Mas que amigos?
by Mayu.middleofchaos
Summary: Por no querer ordenar mi casa ahora no se que hacer. It's the begining.. Advertencia: contiene lemon desde el cap 2 xd
1. OH!

Hola paso a dejar mi nuevo fic, el primero de esta serie! Espero dejen review con su opinión.

Mi casa era un desastre después de una fiesta que se le ocurrió a Sakura que hiciéramos, Sasuke dijo que no iría ya que habría mucha gente…ese hombre es un antisocial, si no fuera por mi estoy seguro que él estaría solo. Ya era tarde y no tenía ganas de ordenar así que pensé en ir a visitar a mi amigo a su casa eso significaba "cama y comida gratis"…llegué al departamento y me puse a tocar repetidas veces la puerta…

-quien más podría tocar así-me dice mientras abre la puerta con desgano

-Hi Sasuke te extrañe-diciendo esto me tire a sus brazos pero el con un ágil movimiento me esquivo y caí al piso

-que quieres dobe-decía mientras se alejaba de la puerta

-Sasuke teme eso me dolió- alegue gritando mientras me incorporaba y cerraba la puerta

-te lo buscaste-tan frio como siempre, se da vuelta me mira pone esa sonrisa de victoria y sigue avanzando a la cocina

-me quedare aquí esta noche, mi casa es un desastre-afirme sin considerarle ya que estaba seguro que su respuesta seria negativa, el me queda mirando sorprendido

-no te quedaras-me dijo serio y frio

-vamos Sasuke solo será por esta noche te prometo que me iré temprano y no molestare-me acerque hasta estar frente a él y mirarle fijamente

-que no-dice y aparta su mirada, por alguna razón parece que está nervioso

-que pasa, acaso te da nervios que pase la noche contigo-dije riéndome pero pare de hacerlo una vez que vi ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso me sorprendió

-no me da nervios-ahora me vuelve a mirar fijamente mientras se acerca cada vez más a mi

-entonces...porque no quieres-estaba algo nervioso podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke rozando mi rostro y me perdía en ese par de ojos ónix

-quédate pero bajo tu propio riesgo-lo dijo desafiante y muy cerca de mis labios, me estremecí al sentirlo tan cerca, no sé qué rayos está pensando este Uchiha pero me tiene con los pelos de punta…

-ok gra…cias-solte nervioso perdido en sus ojos, note como una sonrisa perversa se formaba en sus labios al tiempo que se alejaba de mi

-muy bien dobe, después no digas que no te lo advertí-paso su lengua por sus labios, me miro y luego volvió a hacer lo que se supone que hacía antes de que llegara…este teme paso de estar nervioso a ser posesivo en un segundo y por alguna extraña razón eso me resulto excitante agh no sé en qué diablos estoy pensando, él es mi amigo y nada más.


	2. Iceman

Después de pensar en eso me acerque nuevamente a mi amigo

-que haces Iceman-dije entre risas mientras le miraba preparar algo para comer

-Iceman?-me miraste extrañado por el nuevo apodo

-sep, porque siempre eres frio con todos-dije tranquilamente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, de pronto sentí tu mirada fija en mi

-quieres comprobar si soy realmente un Iceman-tu mirada estaba clavada en mis labios y tu respiración demasiado cerca nuevamente, no sé en qué momento te pusiste frente a mí por lo que reaccione a retroceder y al hacerlo choque con la pared…de un momento a otro pase a estar acorralado entre sus brazos y la pared

-que…te traes Sasuke-se podía notar el nerviosismo en mi voz

-quiero comprobar algo-vi cómo te relamías los labios al terminar esa frase…sentí como una de tus manos recorría mi torso bajo la polera por lo que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e inconscientemente solté un suspiro, me miraste complacido y a casi un centímetro de distancia…

-te lo advertí-no alcance a reaccionar a lo que dijiste cuando ya tenías tus labios sobre los míos y pasabas tu lengua sobre ellos pidiendo entrar, ya no me importaba mucho que era todo esto solo quería profundizar ese contacto que me encendió de un momento a otro…el beso era cada vez más demandante nuestras lenguas se enfrascaban en una batalla mientras tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, atine a rodear tu cuello con mis brazos dejándote así más libertad de acción…nos separamos por falta de aire nos miramos y no paso mucho tiempo para volver a besarnos, estuvimos así un rato hasta que nuestras ropas comenzaron a ser una molestia…en agiles movimientos me dejaste desnudo a tu merced, no sé porque rayos no hago nada por evitar que esto esté pasando, me vuelves a mirar fijamente solo que esta vez me mirabas de arriba abajo con una mirada lujuriosa…ante eso me sonroje e intente taparme pero tu rápidamente atrapaste mis manos sobre mi cabeza con una de las tuyas dejándome expuesto…

-Sasuke...-suspire logrando tener tu atención nuevamente

-no digas mi nombre así-te acercaste a mi cuello y lo mordiste levemente

-porque…no-dije como pude

-por qué me excita mas-dicho eso bajaste tu mano libre hasta mi entrepierna y comenzaste a acariciar mi miembro, me estremecí ante el contacto…te apoderaste de mis labios mientras me masturbabas cada vez más rápido por lo que entre besos ahogaba gemidos…en un momento soltaste mis manos para luego bajar hasta mi miembro y meterlo en tu boca

-no…Sasu...ke-gemí al tiempo que me estremecía, tu lengua recorría la longitud de mi virilidad y uno de tus dedos acariciaba mi entrada

-ah…no-gemía sin poder contenerme ante tales caricias de pronto metiste uno de tus dedos en mi interior y simulabas envestidas…después de unos minutos introdujiste otro dedo lo que hizo que soltare un gemido ronco…

-duele...-me queje ante la incomodidad que me producía tener esos dos gruesos dedos en mi interior

-ya te acostumbraras…-tu voz sonó ronca, dejaste lo que hacías con tu boca subiendo así hasta mi cuello dejando marcas en el proceso...

-Sasuke-gemí al sentir que ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo más…me miraste, sacaste tus dedos y procediste a quitar lo que te quedaba de ropa dejando expuesto tu miembro duro por la excitación..

-Naruto…ya no aguanto más…-gemiste en mi oído lo que me puso la piel de gallina, sabía que eras sensual pero no sabía que pudieras llegar a provocar todas estas sensaciones en mi cuerpo…me pusiste de frente a la pared para luego posicionar tu miembro en mi entrada…me estremecí al sentirlo tan duro

-detente...-susurre como pude

-aunque quiera…ya no puedo-lamiste mi oreja y luego bajaste a mi cuello…en el momento que metiste tu erección en mi interior me mordiste fuertemente como para camuflar el dolor

-duele...sá...calo-sentí como lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos

-ya pasara…-gire mi rostro para verte, un sonrojo cubría tus mejillas y de tus labios escapaban gemidos cada vez que te movías…acerque tu rostro para besarte e indicar que te movieras más…si bien sentía dolor con todo esto tu rostro me excito a mas no poder por lo que quería ver más de tus expresiones…tus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y profundos por más que intentara pensar en que rayos era todo esto no podía porque me mantenías inmerso en el placer

-Sasuke ya…no-intentaba articular palabras pero no podía más, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando siento una de tus manos apretando mi miembro impidiendo que llegara

-aun...no-gemiste ronco y luego mordiste mi cuello dejando más marcas en el…

-por…favor...ya no…aguanto-dije entre gemidos, nunca pensé que estaría en esta situación y menos que le suplicaría por algo a mi amigo

-solo...un poco...mas-decías entre gemidos mientras te movías rápidamente haciendo que mi mente quedara en blanco, sentí que dejabas libre mi erección provocando con eso que llegara al orgasmo

-Naruto-gemiste ronco mi nombre llegando así al clímax al igual que yo…nos quedamos en la misma posición intentando recobrar el aliento, cuando logre calmarme un poco me voltee a mirarte…tenías una sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro

-porque me hiciste esto Sasuke-dije en un suspiro…realmente no lamentaba nada de lo que paso puesto que lo disfrute, pero era mi primera vez y fue con mi mejor amigo…te mire buscando respuestas pero lo único que logre ver en tu mirada fue confusión ante mi pregunta…acaso te dañaron mis palabras…sentí una presión en mi pecho al verte así…que es esto!?


	3. Desconcierto

Quede desconcertado ante tu mirada…sentí como salías de mi interior y te sentabas en el piso, ante tu acción mis piernas temblaron y de a poco quede arrodillado cerca de ti…me miraste nuevamente pero esta vez decidido parece que ya encontraste una respuesta…

-sabes que no soy bueno expresándome-dijiste serio y esperando que te entendiera

-si fueras bueno no estaríamos en esta situación-solté relajado mientras esperaba que continuaras

-lo diré solo una vez…-respiraste profundo para luego continuar hablando, esto me ponía cada vez más nervioso...si me dices lo que creo que dirás me quedare sin palabras

-desde hace mucho que te veo como algo más que un amigo, me gustas Naruto-me quede helado ante tu confesión, como rayos se supone que te vea ahora…mi corazón late fuerte y mi cabeza es un verdadero lio…

-ah?-fue lo único que salió de mi boca, como dándote a entender que no lo podía creer, ahora que lo pienso si hubiese sido otro quizás me lo hubiera quitado de encima pero como se trataba de ti me deje llevar…lo que quiere decir que quizás yo también sienta algo por ti…agh! Todo esto es demasiado complicado

-no tienes que decir nada, mal que mal me aproveche de la situación-que Sasuke hablara tanto es raro aunque todo esto ya resultaba raro…ya con una idea más definida en mi cabeza te mire algo avergonzado…

-amm sabes que no soy tan débil, si no hubiese querido te habría tirado lejos-ya me encontraba más tranquilo y me dedicaba a mirar tu expresión de desconcierto ante mis palabras, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al verte así…nunca me había fijado en que tenías tantas expresiones

-que se supone que significa eso-me mirabas algo nervioso, quizás que cosas locas pasaban por tu cabeza mientras me mirabas esperando respuesta

-amm…creo que yo también siento algo por ti-dije avergonzado bajando la mirada

-estas seguro-dijiste preocupado te quede mirando…

-no sé qué es con seguridad pero ya no te veo como un amigo-me sentí algo molesto por tu inseguridad, como dudas si es así o no después de todo lo que ha pasado

-Naruto no juegues conmigo-dijiste con un tono frío, te mire enfadado

-que no juegue contigo? Tú hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo y vienes y me dices eso-mi voz cada vez sonaba más fuerte

-si te digo que te quiero es porque es así-te mire serio, me acerque a ti y con un rápido movimiento te bese, note como tu cuerpo se tensaba ante mi contacto pero luego de unos segundos me respondías el beso, nos separamos…nos mirábamos complacidos

-Naruto…te quiero-susurraste cerca de mis labios para luego fundirnos en un beso que expresaba todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento, una mezcla de pasión y cariño que nunca creí que podría llegar a sentir y menos por Sasuke, mi mejor amigo.

THE END?

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Espero dejen su opinión y alguna idea para poder continuarlo...a mi pareccer este es el final aunque si tienen ideas con gusto lo sigo!

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
